


The Noble Suckie Wuckie

by fallenprotector



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, Clothed Sex, Frottage, Lactation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: "I would imagine that the potion you took," Hubert hums, undoing each gold button on Ferdinand's jacket with care. "Was intended for expecting parents."
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	The Noble Suckie Wuckie

**Author's Note:**

> for more about me and my work, check out my bio here: https://ko-fi.com/fallenprotector

A painkiller—that's all Ferdinand had wanted when he visited the infirmary. Professor Manuela was needed elsewhere, so she told him to grab a small curved, blue bottle from the second shelf in her cabinet before scurrying off. And he did! However, in his haste to attend a meeting of his own, he did not read the fine-printed label thoroughly. A careless mistake, unbefitting a noble. 

Now sitting on the edge of his bed, he lowers his head into his hands-

A very inopportune knock on the door startles him upright.

"There you are, Ferdinand." Hubert steps in and closes the door behind him with a soft click. "Might I have your opinion on these docu... my, you look rather gloomy. Is something the matter?"

"N-no, Hubert!" Ferdinand clears his throat and plasters on a strained smile. "Not at all. Please, do show me these papers. Our work cannot wait, of course."

Hubert's brow quirks. He glides into the room like a peckish vulture, garbed as usual in black from head to toe, and sits across from Ferdinand on a chair beside the window. It's painfully apparent in his gaze that he's already dissecting Ferdinand's condition, peeling away the facade without a word. When Ferdinand instinctively covers his chest with one arm, Hubert's lips curve into a treacherous smile. "Having some difficult side effects, are we?"

"I am not sure what you mean, Hubert."

"That bottle on the bureau suggests otherwise."

Perceptive as ever. Ferdinand sighs heavily, lowering his arm to reveal the curve of fuller breasts under his crimson jacket, stretching the fabric and gold buttons. "I could not possibly go out in this state. But unless I speak with Professor Manuela, I am not sure how to fix this."

"Let me see."

Hubert slips off his white gloves, the gesture enough to make Ferdinand shudder. Leaning back, he lets Hubert sit and straddle him with quiet ease; this is hardly the first time they've been intimate with each other. "I would imagine that the potion you took," Hubert hums, undoing each gold button on Ferdinand's jacket with care. "Was intended for expecting parents." His fingers gently probe and massage the swollen tissue, drawing a quiet hiss from between Ferdinand's teeth. Sure enough, as he pinches one bright pink nipple, creamy-white fluid dribbles forth. 

"Mmgh, Hubert-"

"How fascinating that it would work on you at all… heh, perhaps it could be useful in chemical warfare."

"Please, Hubert, do not joke about such a thing! I would not inflict this embarrassment even upon our enemies. Any victory won in such an undignified manner would be- oh!"

Ferdinand cannot stifle a whimper as Hubert's lips brush against his soft, swollen breast. A wave of warm, gasping relief pulses through him as Hubert seals his mouth around the nipple and suckles gently. The pleasure is instant—Ferdinand's hips twitch forward into the sensation, the stream of milk flowing out of him and into his lover's hungry mouth. "Oh, Hubert," Ferdinand grasps his back, his head, pulling him in closer, letting himself be drained to his heart's content. In turn, Hubert pushes him forcefully onto his back, grinding their hips together as he sucks harder, taking ravenous gulps. Ferdinand lays with his legs spread and chest heaving, moaning, reaching for a fistful of Hubert's hair as he drinks and rubs him senseless. 

The wet, velvety warmth of Hubert's tongue licks and laps at his nipple, soothing and readying it before each round of emphatic sucking. In time the rhythm is predictable, Ferdinand taking a moment to breathe in anticipation before crying out as the next wave of aching pressure comes. He surrenders each bead of milk without resistance, tilting his head back against the mahogany headboard of their bed. The pace is relentless, quickening and heightening in urgency until Ferdinand is sure that he must be running dry, sure that he can give no more, certain that he cannot possibly hold so much and yet, and yet, and yet-

"Ah, Hubert! Hubert, oh, _ please, _ yes," Ferdinand moans as Hubert takes long, satisfying slurps to ensure he can be drained no more. His lips and cheeks and teeth squeeze harshly, drawing out every last drop. Each tug is accompanied by a hard thrust of hips that grinds their arousals together, making Ferdinand nearly faint. Heaving, he glances down and notices that his left breast has returned to its ordinary plush yet flatter state. 

Hubert pulls away, licking his lips with a devilish gleam in his emerald eyes.

"I don't usually care for cream and sugar in my coffee," he murmurs low and breathy against Ferdinand's ear, massaging his right breast. "But were it yours, Ferdinand, perhaps I could make an exception."

"We should absolutely not make a habit of misusing Professor Manuela's stock of medicine, Hubert," Ferdinand smiles through the flushed and delirious expression on his face. "Nor would I like you to bottle this up for future use. That would be abhorrent."

"Mm, perhaps."

Leaning back down, Hubert teasingly trails his tongue in circles around the pink bud of Ferdinand's right nipple. It swells under the warmth of his breath, and Ferdinand cannot help but raise his hips into the sensation. His body still aches with the need for release, with the need for his senses to be siphoned away. "Go on," he swallows thickly, throat bobbing.

And oh, Hubert does—this time he doesn't bother with any warning or pretense, latching around the swollen nipple and sucking mercilessly hard. Ferdinand cries out and grabs fistfuls of the fabric of his black overcoat, clinging to his back. "Hubert, yes, Hubert, please, please!" 

The wet heat of Hubert's mouth coaxes his body to obey, feeding milk steadily into him. The back and forth tug, pull and pressure, they never falter, inexorably sucking out the coveted nectar from deep within. Squeeze, tug, suck, drink. Squeeze, tug, suck, drink. Always more to be taken, a seemingly endless fountain.

"H-Hubert, I cannot wait, I…"

Squeeze, tug, suck, drink.

Hubert grasps Ferdinand's hips and holds them in place as he grinds harder, faster, and Ferdinand can feel the throbbing, the pulse. He moans louder, unable to quell the impulse, to abide by decorum.

Squeeze, tug, suck, drink. Squeeze, tug, suck, drink. Squeeze, yes, please, oh, tug, suck and suck and suck and drink and drain-

"Hubert!"

Release grips and exhausts him—Ferdinand trembles from head to curled toes as he comes, panting heavily, still grasping at Hubert's back. The rough, intense rubbing sensation as Hubert continues for a few more thrusts is overwhelming. At last he joins him, coming with a ragged moan.

Ferdinand's rosy lips are parted wide to breathe in more air, cheeks flushed like garden peonies hanging from the canopy where he and Hubert drink coffee and tea together each day. With a pop, Hubert's lips lift their seal on his sore breast. He collapses beside Ferdinand, both spent and cradling each other close.

"Upon second thought," Ferdinand wheezes. "I suppose I would not mind doing this one more time."

**Author's Note:**

> i never know how to title these things and i really cant take myself seriously, i write titty porn on ao3
> 
> welcome to the lactation station, this is my boner and i get to choose the kink


End file.
